With the advent of digital databases and communication networks, huge repositories of textual, multimedia and other content data have become available to a large public. Today it is one of the great challenges in the information sciences to develop intelligent interfaces for human-machine interaction which support computer users in their quest for relevant information.
It is an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a method for information retrieval, wherein the retrieved information is more relevant with respect to a user query than in the prior art. A further object is to provide a respective device. A still further object is to provide the user with a program suggestion based on electronic program guide (EPG) data.
These objectives are solved by the independent claims.
Further details of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.